Talk:Alcina the Ego/@comment-101.174.190.64-20130910060739/@comment-5738001-20131020100714
James, having seen you provide other helpful information to people both in this wiki and in the game, I really really want to respect you as a person, but I am having an immensely hard time doing so. I could hide behind Wikia Contributor anonymity, but I won't because I am going to attempt one last time to honestly communicate my thoughts. You say you are 'just collecting', but it is hard to believe that every single card that you have received from either your 'cuts' - the payment received from the sharing of information - or cards gained from your own exploitation of the glitches have stayed in your deck and gone/circulated/exchanged absolutely nowhere else as your trade threads in the in-game forum strongly suggest otherwise. You sell/trade/exchange loads of cards on the forums that have come from these normally paid premium packs that require spending a pretty amount of money to be able to pull. Added to the fact that you 1) state in your threads that it takes LOTS of money to get the cards and yet 2) state repeatedly here and elsewhere that you haven't really spent anything at all... It's not hard to believe that the very cards you sell/trade/exchange on the forums are at least some of the very cards you have collected as either 1) you yourself exploiting the glitch or 2) as 'payment'/'cuts' for the sharing of the information. And though yes, you may be trading/getting more cards to simply collect without meaning any harm to others (because yes, at least it isn't a cloned card and such), the cards you (and the other persons involved) have gotten in a dishonest manner still circulate regardless and these same cards are cards other people have/will legitimately bought/buy through either money (without going the route that you have in regards to exploiting a glitch/error in the system) or through saved pots that were earned and saved legitimately. In such a situation, it isn't just 'tricking' the Big Company known as Drecom and/or Gree that is happening, but potentially the honest players, too. It's not like you're ever truly upfront with how you got your premium cards when you post in the forums and if I had never encountered your original threads and conversations regarding the exploitation of the glitch(es), I never would have known that if I was doing trading with you, then I would likely be 1) trading with someone who cheated the system irregardless of the card I would be receiving 2) and/or might be receiving a card that was possibly gotten by dishonest means. It's a dishonest thing to do to Drecom for one, but a dishonest thing to pass on to other players, too. You (and the persons involved in exploiting this glitch) never paid a real cent for the cards... and yet there is a premium price on them in trading/exchanging. You're smart; I give you that, but I just can't respect someone who would do something like this (exploiting the glitch, selling the information) and try to justify it as being okay... or who would pass on cloned cards to someone else unsuspectingly... or who would just cheat, period. You say that you aren't getting anyone else in trouble... but what if Drecom or Apple decided to crack down on the situation and penalize the people either directly or indirectly involved? A longshot, but you never know. If the cards go into circulation besides your own collection and you receive payment for them - pots, dorri, cards, whatevers - when you yourself have never paid anything for them because of how you received the cards, how is that fair when the other person likely had to pay in some form or another to get the payment for your card(s)? I'm not a wealthy person in any way, shape, or form, but I do honest work and earn honest money and I would rather be playing alongside someone who legitimately paid for all of their cards (and I don't even care how much they spent) with money they legitimately earned rather than someone who cheated the system to get to the same place. Real life is already full of crap like this as it is; why bring it into something that was meant to be fun and social? I'm going to close my thoughts with this: I used to work in a company that went from selling lower end small luxury goods to higher end small luxury goods and in that transition, we saw a massive influx in credit card fraud. Though some of the people scammed my company (and yes, it's SCAM because the payment goes through... but then because of the bad card not being caught at the point of sale/a loophole, the money has to get refunded back to the card company/account and yet the 'customer' walked away with the goods and so my company ends up taking a loss) just to get the goods for themselves... some of it also ended up on the black market for resale. The ultimate result of this was and still is, the company - even with insurance in place - started taking a loss despite all the 'sales' and this resulted in the company going into cost-cutting measures which included raising the prices on products (affects the honest customers)... and cutting back on monetary compensation/payment/salaries/paychecks/incentives for their workers in that division (affects the people working for the company). Loss eventually added up/adds up - even for a big company - and no, it doesn't just 'affect nobody'. Drecom and Apple need to address that issue to keep it from happening in the first place for sure... but the fact the loopholes exist doesn't mean you or anyone else should be taking advantage of it and the fact that there are other people doing other things doesn't make it any more justified, either. Does this mean that if I were your wealthier neighbor and I accidentally left my door unlocked one day because I was rushing out, it would be okay to enter my house and rob me because I was wealthier and 'asking for it' by forgetting to lock the door? I ask this because it really feels that way and that disappoints me - especially given that you've offered other help in regards to other questions RoD-related. RoD may be a virtual game, but there ARE people who do pay honest money to support it and that makes the parallels between virtual RoD world and the Real Life world more similar than different. The things you and others have done are no different from my customers who did credit card fraud to get what they wanted... at the eventual expense of others which included the company itself, other customers, and the employees of the company. That said, thank you for reading/listening and I hope that this really is my last post on the matter.